


Peace Can Be Evasive

by el_bees



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Mental Institutions, Not Beta Read, Possible self harm later, Slow Burn, gay suffering, nico and hazel aren't related, nothing too graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_bees/pseuds/el_bees
Summary: He remembered the unnatural way her leg had been bent, how a woman had cried out in shock when she saw Bianca getting knocked down into the road and under a car. He barely remembered the commotion afterwards, the memory of being bundled into an ambulance and given a blanket was a blur; all he could think was where Bianca was and when she was going to wake up.OrThe one where Nico is institutionalised after Bianca's death





	

Nico di Angelo was thoroughly pissed off. He slumped further into his seat, causing his father to sigh and glare at him. He was sat in his shrink’s office with his parents, listening to them talk about him as though he wasn’t there. He had been listening to them talk about different drugs and a facility just outside of New York City that specialised in caring for patients with his level of need. His eyes flitted around the room, taking in the assortment of framed certificates, photographs of smiling teenagers and brightly coloured thank you cards that were stuck to the walls. Out of the window the sun was beginning to set, painting the city skyline shades of orange and pink. The quiet hum of the city calmed Nico, he could focus and bring himself back down to earth. He anxiously twisted a ring on his finger, feeling the cool metal cut into his finger. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly, not noticing all the eyes in the room turning to him and focusing.

“Are you listening, giovanotto?” His father's refusal to call Nico by his name made his stomach twist. He knew that he caused his sister’s death, he didn't need reminding of it every time he was spoken to.

“Yeah. Are we nearly done? I'm tired.” Nico rubbed his eyes for effect.

The psychiatrist laughed and passed since papers over the table, “Well, young man, I think we are. All I need is a signature from your parents and we'll be able to check you in tomorrow morning. You'll need to pack tonight and say your goodbyes.” 

“How long until I can come home?” Whilst Nico dreaded being in the house that was full of memories of his sister, at least it was familiar. The idea of living in a sterile, unknown environment made him feel panicky. 

The psychiatrist glanced down at his notes and grimaced. “I'm not quite sure. Take every day as it comes, it'll make everything much easier. I think we're done here. Call me if you need anything or if you have any further questions.” 

Nico’s father stood and shook hands with the psychiatrist then placed a hand lightly on his wife's shoulder, “Let's go home, you need to pack.” His voice was devoid of emotion. Nico nodded numbly and followed behind his step mother. The car ride home was silent, the only sound was the rain hitting the roof occasionally interrupted by the windscreen wipers squeaking across the front window. As soon as the car stopped Nico jumped out and stormed up to his bedroom to pack. He threw things into his bag, not caring what he knocked over. 

“Nico?” A soft knock on the door was followed by his stepmother's voice. 

“What?” 

“I made Carbonara for dinner, your favourite!” 

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes, “Leave it outside.” He waited for the sound of the stairs creaking to make sure she'd definitely gone then opened the door just enough to pull the plate of food into his room. He put a forkful into his mouth and rolled the linguine around his tongue, savoring the warm, creamy texture of the sauce. He wolfed down the rest of his meal and put the plate back outside on the landing before heading into his bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror, focusing on the gaunt cheeks and the dark hair that hung limply on either side of his face. He stared into his eyes, Bianca’s eyes, noticing the dark shadows that were now a permanent feature on his pale face and rubbed at his eyes as though he could just wipe them away. His sister had always grimaced when people had remarked how similar the siblings had looked, much to his dismay. Now it was one of the few things that he held onto to try and remember who she was before the last time he had seen her. Every time Nico closed his eyes he saw Bianca lying in the road, a trickle of blood trailing down her forehead onto her closed eyes. He remembered the unnatural way her leg had been bent, how a woman had cried out in shock when she saw Bianca getting knocked down into the road and under a car. He barely remembered the commotion afterwards, the memory of being bundled into an ambulance and given a blanket was a blur; all he could think was where Bianca was and when she was going to wake up. He barely remembered the police questioning him about what had happened, all he'd done was stutter a few words before bursting into tears and crying for Bianca. He remembered the look on his father's face, the frown that had been set like stone since his mother died. He remembered the way he'd disregarded Nico and demanded to see his daughter. Nico remembered how they'd taken his father into a small office and how all he'd heard was a few hushed words then loud shouting from his father, demanding they do something to save her. 

Nico shook his head and walked under the steaming water of his shower, he didn't want to remember anything else after that moment. He scrubbed shampoo into his hair and focused on the lemony scent, pushing all thoughts from his mind. He finished in the shower and brushed his teeth before putting on a pair of boxers and a t shirt and collapsing into bed. He took his phone off his bedside table and unlocked it. He sent a quick text to his friend Reyna about the contents of his appointment with his psychiatrist and how he wouldn't be around for a while but she was welcome to visit and he'd let her know visiting hours as soon as he could. He made a mental note to ask his stepmother to tell Reyna the visiting hours. He plugged his phone charger into the wall socket then rolled over to go to sleep. 

He slept through the night but woke up feeling drained. He rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed, stumbling on the bag by the side of his bed. His heart dropped to his stomach when he remembered what was happening today and a wave of nausea passed through him. He unplugged the charger from the wall and put it into the duffel bag then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“Nico?” He heard his father calling to him just as he was drying his face. “Jules-Albert is here. We’re leaving in ten minutes!” Nico grimaced at the thought of being stuck in a car with his family’s chauffeur. The guy had always given him the creeps.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and took one final look around the bedroom he’d spent his entire childhood in. His eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip, he really didn’t want to leave. He stepped out of his room, shut the door behind him and crossed the hallway to the white door across from his. He ran his fingers across the painted wooden sign on the outside that said “Bianca’s room” and took a deep breath. He placed his trembling hand on the dusty handle, twisted it and stepped into the room. Sunlight filtered through the window, showing the dust floating in the. Nico pressed his bare toes into the carpet, relishing in the familiar softness then walked towards the desk. Her pens were laid out in a neat row next to a notebook, the small clock was still ticking along, albeit a little sluggishly. The throw she’d knitted one summer still lay over her perfectly made bed, making a lump rise in Nico’s throat. Tentatively, he stepped towards the bed and stroked the soft wool. He pulled the blanket to his face and inhaled Bianca’s soft scent causing a tear to drip down his cheek.

“Nico, love? Are you okay?” Nico’s head snapped towards the door, his stepmother was stood there.

“Um y-yeah, I’m fine.” He quickly wiped his tears away and put the blanket down.

“You can take that with you, if you want. The leaflet recommends bringing a few familiar items.” Nico nodded in acknowledgement, began folding the blanket then placed it in his bag. He stood and joined Persephone at the door, not minding when she wound an arm around his shoulders and guided him downstairs and out to the car. 


End file.
